Helping Erin
by H-Musen
Summary: After realizing that his Soulfinder is in great need of his help Victor Benedict rushes to Afghanistan to rescue Erin Dillard, but will he succeed in his mission and will she ever truly recover after everything she went through?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you like it. It's a crossover of a fanfic of Finding sky and Gallagher Girl, two of my favorite book series.**

 **I know that there is a section for crossovers, but it's mainly about the Finding Sky series so there for I put it here, and also because I'm not sure it would make sense if you don't know about savants from Finding Sky.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Finding Sky or Gallagher Girl. Neither do I own any of the characters, Erin was mentioned shortly in the Gallagher Girl series, but there wasn't much more than a name and a future job mentioned, so the rest I made up.**

 **First Chapter - Erin Dillard meets Victor Benedict**

Erin's pov.

Abruptly woken as ice-cold water splashed in my head, getting in my mouth, making me cough. My entire body aching, as I started to move to get up. I can barely remember how it is to have a body not covered with bruises and burns and filled with sore, possibly broken bones.

"Get up! You got visitor." The prison guard said, in bad English, with a thick Arabic accent.

A visitor? Certainly my organization would have filed me as missing (presumed dead) by now. Actually, I'm supposed to be dead, but I's really not that easy to crack a fake molar tooth with Potassium cyanide in it. Especially not when you are unconscious after taking a kick to the head. So when I woke up I was here in 'hell on earth' as I like to call it and they had removed it so I couldn't commit suicide. Therefore, I had no idea who it could be.

I quickly wrenched my hair so it wouldn't soak my shabby cloth, before the prison guard grabbed my arm harshly and dragged me down the hall. After five minutes of determined walk, with me stumbling after, he shoved me through a door into a nearly empty room.

In the room, there was nothing but a rusty table and two chairs. Oh, and a seriously hot guy leaning in across the table. He seemed really tall even though he was sitting down, shoulder length dark brown hair tied up in a low ponytail (something he could totally pull off), tanned skin and a perfect sculptured face, high cheekbones, a pronounced nose and amazing eyelashes that framed his beautiful blue eyes, with a hint of gray in them, quite unusual fore someone with his coloring. He had a serious expression that screamed authority, even though I was pretty sure he was no more than a cop or a low ranged agent, nothing more than security level 3, but he was probably an FBI agent, because I was sure they wouldn't just let any cop in here. Honestly, I was a little surprised that they would let anyone in to see me, not that I was complaining.

After regaining my balance after the shove, I walked over and sat casually in the chair in front of the table.

Victor's pov.

She stumbled a little, after being shoved into the room, but she quickly regained her balance and walked over to sit, or slouch in the chair opposite to me. Damn she was beautiful! Her hair was damp like she just got out of the shower; it had a dark chestnut color. I would say that she was around 5.7 feet tall, and way to skinny, she probably hadn't had a proper meal since coming here. She had fair skin and where it wasn't covered with cloth I could see several bruises. I felt an overwhelming urge to hurt those who had given her them. She had a slim nose, beautifully shaped lips and long eyelashes framing her soulful green eyes. In my head, I secretly cheered with joy, at the thought, that, according to Crystal, she was my soulfinder, my other half. However, I was quickly ripped out of my little cheering ceremony, as she started talking.

"Sooo, this is a new one, after 476 days they realize I'm alive and send a FBI agent." Her voice was rough like she hadn't used it much lately. She prolonged the 'so', emphasizing that she was confused about what was happening.

"Well I don't know who they are and I don't know if they know that you are alive, but you are right. I'm Victor Benedict; a FBI agent." I answered, only just holding back the question where she knew that from. "So, you are probably wondering what I'm doing here. Long story short, I'm here to get you out."

I had decided not to tell her about the whole soulfinder thing, before we both were safe and back in the US.

"How exactly, are you going to get me out of here?"

"Well, first I was thinking about, if it is possible and assuming that you were working for an agency to end up here, then I would like to contact the people you are working for. I figured that they might be willing to help. Therefore, if you have any numbers or other ways of contacting the people you work for then that would be great. Of course, the ideal solution to this mess would be to negotiate your freedom, but that seems, how should I put it, unlikely that they will agree to let you go without something or someone just as valuable, as you. So, I'm going to break you out of here." I whispered the last thing hoping she was the only one hearing it.

"All I have is an emergency number to my mom, she will know what to do. Anyway, the other numbers would have changed by now. But what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?"

"You are going to give it to me, because you know that I'm your best, maybe only, chance of getting out of here alive." 'And if you don't I'm going to compel you to give it to me', I added in my head, hoping that it wouldn't be necessary.

"You are probably right. Do you have anything to write it on?" She asked and I handed her a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote the number down, gave it to me and added; "You should destroy this as soon as you have memorized it."

"Well then I guess we are done here." I said and she nodded. I sat for a couple of minutes not wanting to leave her.

I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked to the door. In the door I turned around and asked; "what is your name?"

"Erin Dillard" she said with a hint of a smile on her face. I thought to my self that she had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I called the number Erin had given me as soon as I was back in my room, determined to get her out of that place as soon as possible.

"Who is this?" a husky voice said in the phone.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Dillard." I guessed that she would have the same surname as her daughter. "I'm Victor Benedict and I just got back from a visit in the prison Lashkar Gah where I talked to Erin Dillard. She gave me this number, said you would know what to do. So I figured you might be able to help me get her out of there."

"Oh my god, Erin is alive! I thought she was dead, I thought I had lost her." After a little while she continued. "Okay, Benedict, I am going to need your exact location. I will gather some people and then I will meet you tomorrow at noon."

After 10 minutes everything was in place and I burned the paper with the number on. I was to pick Erin's mom up in the airport, when she arrived tomorrow at noon. In the meantime she would gather some people to help and I would call my family to come and help.

Erin's pov.

When Victor had left, I had been pulled back to my cell by a guard, who smelled strongly of alcohol and sweat.

The smelly guard had now pinned me to the wall, and was trying to kiss me, the smell was overwhelming, I felt like puking and I probably would have if there was anything in my stomach. I bit his lip hard until the sweet metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. For that I received a hard punch in the stomach, but I knew better than to think that it would be all and I dreaded the thought of my interrogation in the morning. I didn't know what made me fight back, because not long after I got here I learned that it was no use and only made things worse. Maybe it was my meeting with Victor earlier this day and my soon to come freedom or death.

When you think about it, it's actually quite surprising that I was still alive. Considering how rare it was that people survive more than a year in prison when tortured for information. However, that's probably because I'm the highest ranged American agent they have ever caught alive. Therefore, they won't risk killing me without getting any information and that is something they won't get, thanks to my gift. My gift is the ability to resist any form of persuasion including torture, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel the pain. Though I might have a high tolerance, I can just keep my head straight in those situations, so that I'm aware that it won't help if I start talking, no matter how appealing it might seem. My gift was also one of the reasons I was chosen for this job, instead of an older and more experienced agent.

 **Please follow, favorite and review, I would love to know what you think.**

 **I'm going into a really busy week, so I probably wont update right away, but I'm hoping that I will the have next chapter up by next sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know that I'm late on the update, but it's better late than never, right?**

 **But I think that I can have the next chapter up by Saturday.**

 **It is a bit of a filler, but I hope you like it.**

 **Second chapter**

Victor's pov.

After a night of tossing and turning in my bed, I went for an early run to clear my head. After a shower and some breakfast, I did some research on the prison Lashkar Gah before I went to meet with Erin's mom.

I walked into the airport 11:50 and headed towards the gate people come through after picking up their luggage. When I got there I saw a woman who had to be Erin's mom, she had the same hair and eyes as Erin. I walked over to her and introduced myself.

"Ms. Dillard? I am Victor Benedict, FBI."

"It is nice to meet you agent Benedict. May I ask you how you found my daughter?" she asked, getting straight to business.

"Well I have reason to believe that she is my soulfinder." I answered hoping that I wasn't wrong about this and that Ms. Dillard was a Savant or at least knew about us.

"Oh I see. Well I hope you are right about that. You seem like a good person and I am sure that it will be great to have someone with that special connection to help her get through this." she said with a sad smile.

"I can promise you that I will do anything I can to help her."

"Well, let's talk plans then. You said that you would call some of your family members; I now see why they might be able to help. Can you tell me some more about who is coming and when they are coming?"

"Of course. My parents are coming; my mother can see the future and my dad can sense danger. They are mostly coming as backup if anything goes wrong. My younger brothers Xav and Yves and there soulfinders; Crystal and Phoenix. Yves is one of the smartest kids on his age, and then he can control energy; you know, start fires, make things explode and so on. His soulfinder Phoenix have had some connections to the criminal world and she got the ability to freeze minds, almost like she is stopping time. Xav is a healer, so he might come in handy if anyone gets hurt, and Crystal is mostly coming because he is coming, but she is a soulseeker, and that makes her a very strong telepath. She is also the one who told me where I could find Erin. They are all coming here in a couple of hours. Who did you get to come and when are they coming?"

"I tried to get the CIA to send some people, but they didn't want their name on anything like this, afraid that it would destroy the fragile relationship they have with Afghanistan. So I had to go through some unofficial channels to get some help. I found a group of young, very capable agents who know Erin, and are willing to help. They are all coming in with the 10 o'clock plane from Stansted." She was silent for a bit before she added, "Mr. Benedict if you don't mind me asking what is your gift?"

"I can manipulate brains. Yours?"

"I can see if people are pretending to be something they are not or in other words I can see if people are trustworthy or not." That explained how she so quickly thought saw me as a good person, my looks usually scare people.

"That must be very useful. Talking about savants how much do the agents you said were coming know about us?"

"Not much, they know that there exist people like us, with special powers but I don't think that they know more than that."

"Wow, they must be on a pretty high security level to even know that. Now should we find some lunch and discuss the plan?" I said eager to get Erin out from the prison. We ended up buying some sandwiches at a local supermarket and eating them at the hotel we were staying at, a cheap place with bad light, cheap folding beds and shared baths in the hallways. But it is not exactly because the Helmand area in Afghanistan are full of luxury hotels.

 **11:30pm back at the hotel:**

Mom, dad, Xav, Crystal, Yves and Phoenix had arrived and we were now all sitting in my hotel room, waiting to meet the agents Ms. Dillard had told me about. After five minutes of silence, there were three quick knocks on the door before it opened and revealed Ms. Dillard followed by three young people, probably around the same age as me or a little younger. First a pretty girl, with a short bob haircut (the kind of girl who could disappear anywhere), right behind her was a tough looking guy, who seemed to be working out A LOT. After him came a tiny blond girl. She reminded me of Sky, with her curly blond hair and low height.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammi," the girl with the bob said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Zach, Zachery Goode." The guy said with a crooked smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but everybody calls me Liz" the little blonde girl said with a smile.

After the introductions were over, we decided to go straight to bed because everyone were tired and some struggled with severe jetlag.

I lay in my bed staring into the ceiling, not able to fall asleep. Beside me Xav was snoring, he slept in my room, because of mom's rule about unmarried couples not allowed to sleep together.

 **Please review!**

 **And thank you so much LittleLily99 for being my first follower, you have no idea how much it meant to me. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I'm so late on this update. This chapter is shorter that the others I have uploaded, I don't know what you like best, so maybe you could leave a review saying what you prefer.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **3\. Chapter**

 **Victors pov.**

Earlier Yves and the little blonde girl called Liz hacked into the database and got a copy of the blueprints of Lashkar Gar, that girl was a freaking genius with a computer, even better than Yves, who designed Apples security system when he was fourteen years old. With the blueprints, we started discussing and brainstorming to find the best and safest way to break out Erin.

After eleven hours straight of arguing and planning, we finally had a plan that everyone could agree to, so we headed out to a nice little local restaurant for dinner. I ended up seated between Ms. Dillard and the girl called Cammie.

"So how long have you been working for the FBI?" Cammie asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well I guess that it's about 5 since I started the training and 3 years as an agent. I went straight for the FBI training academy after high school. How long have you been in the business?"

"I guess that you could say that I was born into it. I followed my parents footsteps, but I have been a, I guess you could call it a freelance agent, for four years. Where are you from? I'm guessing somewhere around Nebraska from your accent, if you don't mind me asking."

"Close, I'm from Colorado. What about you?"

"My mom and I move around a lot, but my grandparents live in Nebraska."

It was a nice and relaxed evening, where we got to know each other a little better and eat some new food. I got a dish of some weird meat soup, later I learned that it contained sheep brain. Everyone laughed at my expression when I realized it. But it was still a very nice evening and it was a great way to get something else to think about and stop worrying about Erin.

 **Erins pov.**

My body trembled when I stepped under the freezing water pouring from the greasy shower head. But with the knowledge that it wouldn't get any warmer I ignored the cold and started washing with the tiny block of soap they had given me. There was no shampoo so I usually just rinsed it as well as I could with just water. After five minutes the guard started yelling for me to get finished, so I quickly wrapped the thin towel around my body while I tried to get as much water out of my hair by squeezing it with my hands, before I quickly threw on my clothes.

Back in my cell I layed on my thin madras and stared at the ceiling, while I wondered when and if this Victor guy would ever come back and get me out. For some reason I couldn't get this guy out of my mind.

 **Victors pov.**

That night I went through the plan in my head over and over again.

I'm going to use my power to get another visit with Erin, while Cammie and the guy Zach are going to sneak through the air vents to the room we are going to be in. Then they are going to help Erin out through the air vents into a secret tunnel that leads out to the desert, where my mom and dad are going to be waiting to pick them up and drive them to a gas station where we will meet up with them. Meanwhile Yves is going to create a distraction by starting a fire and Liz will take care of the security system.

It had taken a great deal of arguing, but in the end Phee and Crystal had agreed to wait for the rest of us at the gas station where they are going to help disguise Erin so she can come with us back to the states.

Earlier I had asked Ms. Dillard about how we were going to get Erin through security, and she said that she already had a fake passport for Erin and booked a privet jet to take us to Britain where we will change to a passenger flight, because that way we would be out of Afghanistan a lot faster.

 **That was it, what do you think? Please leave a review, I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact it would be nice to hear it, if you have anything you think could be better so I can try to do more about it in the future.**

 **And Thank you Kiauna Gray for your lovely reviews. 3 3 3**

 **And ones again I'm really terribly sorry for being so late with the update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I know that it is a really long time since I have updated, put I have just been so busy lately, with traveling and I just got a part time job, so I didn't really have time to write, hope that you can forgive me.**

 **So this is the big break out, you should note that I don't have a clue on how the break out of a prison, and that some of this might be a little unrealistic, but I hope that you like it.**

 **Thankyou everyone who have reviewed this story, it means the world to me!. 3 3 3**

 **To Tulip, yes they are from the Gallagher girl series.**

 **And to FindingSkyFan3 thank you for your suggestion, I'm not sure that I will make torture scenes, because I don't think that I'm aloud to with this rating, but I will make suggestions to what happened, I hope that you understand.**

 **Fourth chapter**

 **Victor's pov.**

So far everything was going smoothly, I was waiting to meet Erin in the room we had expected the visit to be in and over our comms* I could hear that Cammie and Zach also were where they were supposed to be.

When Erin entered the room, I noticed a split lip and bruises in her face that had not been there the last time I saw her. I really wanted to find the people who had hurt her and make them do it to themselves by using my gift, but I didn't.

"Erin, it is nice to see you again. But we don't have much time, so I'm just quickly going to explain to you what's going on." I said.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Good, we are here to break you out, Cammie and Zach are going to help lead you out through the air vents, into a tunnel that goes out to the dessert, where my parents will be waiting to take you to a meeting point. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I got it." She said with a smile, just before the air vent opened and Cammies head popped out.

"Hi Erin, nice to see you" Cammie said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to see you too, still fond of air vents I see." Erin said with a grin, just as she took Cammies arms so she could pull her into the air vents.

"See you guys later" I said as the air vent closed.

I walked out of Lashkar Gah, after I had used my gift to make the prison guard forget to take Erin back to her cell. We hoped that it would give us some more time before they realized that she was gone. I walked to the car I had rented and drove about a mile out into the desert where Ms. Dillard and Liz were in a van filled with the newest high tech computers where Liz was doing some really complicated hacking, that I did not at all understand. But I did get that she somehow was able to control Lashkar Gah's security system this way.

 **Erin's pov.**

It was great to finally get the feeling that I knew what was going on and what to do. I had learned how to get through an air vent in seventh grade. Therefore, crawling through air vents was nothing new but the agonizing pain in my ribs was usually not a part of it.

Zach (one of the guys from Blackthorn Institute who visited our school once) was in front leading the way, Cammie right behind him helping navigate and me in the end just following the others. This way we slowly made our way through the air vent system in Lashkar Gah.

 **Victor's pov.**

"Oh no!" Liz suddenly exclaimed, "We just lost our comms*, they must have found the bug I installed in their jamming system."

"Is there nothing you can do to make it work again?"

"Well, yes but I'm not sure that it would be a good idea, I think that it would just make them aware that something is wrong, I mean it's not uncommon to find a bug now and then but to find two in a row would be very suspicious"

"Okay, then we will have to make do without"

 **Ten minutes later.**

"Liz, how old were the blueprints we used?" Ms. Dillard asked, looking up from a computer she had been looking at.

"They were from 2006 where they build a new wing, it was the newest we could get, why?"

"Because one of the files you got from the database is from last year and it says that they renovated the kitchen, and changed to gas stoves, which means there is a gas pipe very close to the place we agreed to start the fire, and if the fire reaches it, it will explode. Somebody needs to tell Yves right now!" she said giving me a knowing look.

"I will go outside and call him" I said, but even before I was out the door I had made the telepathic link.

 _Yves please tell me you haven't started the fire yet._

 _Sorry, it's a little too late for that, why?_

 _Because there is a gas pipe close by!_

 _Crap! I can't stop the fire it is to big, but I might be able to slow it down a little, but you should tell_

 _Zach, Cammie and Erin to hurry up and get out as soon as possible._

Without our comms, the only way to contact them would be to speak telepathically to Erin, so much for waiting.

 _Erin! You guys need to hurry up the prison is going to explode!_

 _You're my soulfinder!_ She responded stunned. To hear her voice in my head were amazing, I felt like I had lived all my life in a daze and was finally truly awake, but this wasn't the time to swell in the feeling.

 _Yes I know! I meant to tell you when we are back in the States, but our comms are down. But right now you need to focus on getting out of there!_

 _We are going as fast as we can. You knew and you didn't tell me right away_. She sounded a little offended by it, but I didn't feel like arguing while I wasn't sure if I would ever get to see her again so I just said;

 _Yes, I thought it would be for the best not to have it distracting us before you were safe and free._ Hoping that she would understand.

 _That's a pretty good point_. She said just before there were a massive explosion and an entire wing was blown away.

" _Erin!_ " I screamed out loud and telepathically at the same time.

 ***Comms = those little ear things; they use to communicate in spy movies.**

 **What did you think? Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **If we hit 15 reviews I will uploaded the next chapter tomorrow, if not it will be up by Thursday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Finding Sky or Gallagher Girls series, and all the characters belong to those series. (But Ally Carter only mentioned Erin's name, that she was a student at the Gallagher academy and her future profession in her book, so the rest I have made up.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: fifth chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Also in the first chapter I wrote that Victor's eyes were brown, but I have changed it to blue with a hint of gray, because I couldn't really imagine him with brown, don't know why I just realized that now, but I did, hope you don't mind. ;)**

 **5\. Chapter**

 **Victor's pov.**

Silence, I didn't hear anything from Erin. I panicked, didn't know what to do and was just about to run towards the now burning building, but Ms. Dillard stopped me. Slowly Ms. Dillard and I walked back to my rented car and we set of towards the gas station where Phee and Crystal are waiting, Liz right behind us in the van.

 **Erin's pov.**

I had just entered the tunnel and started running when I heard the loud bang of an explosion and the blast from the explosion threw me forwards, and I felt a stabbing pain in the side of my head, as I stumbled to my feet, for a second I was to dizzy to do anmthin. I heard Victor's voice echoing in my head, but I were to busy focusing on not passing out and fumbling my way through the tunnel. There were a loud shrill sound in my head and I could barely make out Cammie's silhouette through the massive cloud of dust and smoke. After what felt like hours of stumbling through the dark tunnel, I could finally see some light at the end of it and I heard some muffled voices, but couldn't make out any words. Then everything went black.

 **Victor's pov.**

I'm sitting on a low stone wall on the side of the road waiting for a sign of the others. Phee and Crystal tried to talk to me but I walked away, how could they possible begin to understand what I'm going through. How would they know what it feels like to be the reason your soulfinder might be dead, I mean I were the one to suggest a distraction. A car emerging in the distance, interrupted my thoughts, it pulled up beside the van and Yves interrupted my thoughts and Xav hurried out, Yves ran over to me.

"Have you heard anything from the others?"

"No" I answered coldly, even though I knew I wasn't his fault.

"DAMMITH!" he yelled and kicked to a stone on the ground, before wandering of. In the corner of my eye, I saw Phee trailing after him.

Five minutes later, I finally got some news on what had happened to Erin.

 _Victor, we found them. Erin is passed out, but she is alive._ Dad told me telepathically.

 _Thank god, I thought she was dead!_

 _No, she is still alive, Zach and Cammie are consciousness, but they got some nasty cuts and bruises plus I think they inhaled a lot of smoke, so Xav better have a look at them all. We are driving towards the gas station now._ He said, as I walked back to the others, to tell them the news.

I waited impatient for them to arrive, and paced back and forth just outside the van. When the car finally drove into the parking lot, I didn't know what to do other than to yell to Xav.

"XAV! They are here!"

"I know Vick! I'm coming"

 **Erin's pov.**

"Erin, Erin please wake up now" a worried voice said, and I slowly opened my eyes.

First thing I saw was a Hispanic looking male face inches from mine, he looked a lot like Victor, but it wasn't him. I quickly jerked my head away, only to notice a crashing headache.

"Easy there we don't want you to pass out again," the Hispanic male said, as I took in the surroundings. It looked like the inside of a field van, filled with computers and other high tech machines, and then I realized there was someone standing in the back of the car.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, got a nasty headache dough." My answer was met by a snort from the Hispanic male beside me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wouldn't exactly call having, more bruises than I can count, several burn marks, four broken ribs and a crack in the side of your head, feeling fine, but suit yourself. I'm Xav by the way, 'scary' Vick's little brother."

"Scary?" I asked questionable, I hadn't noticed anything scary about him. Sure he could seem a bit intimating.

"Yea, everybody thinks that he is super scary, because of his scary looks. But I will leave it for you to decide on your own."

"Oh, well thank you, I think"

"Your welcome. Now I don't think that I can do anything else for you right now, so I will go see my other patients, and leave you two to catch up."

When he closed the door, my mom walk over and carefully gives me a big hug.

"I thought I had lost you." She whispers in my hair.

 **Victor's pov.**

After carrying Erin into the van, I went back outside, and resumed my earlier activity of pacing back and forth just outside the van. I didn't want to impose on Erin and her mother's reunion, even dough I wanted nothing more than to be with my beautiful soulfinder right now.

I were still pacing when Xav came back outside.

"She is awake now, I took care of her lungs and some of the pain, and then I checked how severe the cut on her head is to make sure that she would be okay for now. I'm afraid that I can't do much more for her right now, if I also need some energy to take care of Cammie and Zach."

"Thankyou" I said and watched as he walked over to where Cammie was sitting on a stone.

I sat down whit my back against the van, relaxed when it started to dawn on me that Erin wasn't dead or just about to die.

 **AN: What did you think. Please please please review, favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter**

 **Victor's pov.**

I was still sitting with my back against the van when Erin opened the door and walked out. I immediately stood up.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you, and thank you for finding me and getting me out. I don't know how much longer I could have survived." She said in a sad voice.

I was just about to give her a hug when she held out her hand for me to shake. I took it, but I couldn't help but be disappointed. Then I reminded myself that she had had a rough time, and who knows what she had been through.

"If you follow me I will show you the toilets, where Phee and Crystal will help you get cleaned up before we go to catch our flight."

 **Erin's pov.**

For some reason it had hurt, when I saw the sadness in Victor's face when I had offered my hand for a handshake when I felt he was about to hug me, of course he had tried to hide it but he didn't succeed. But I chose to ignore it for now and focus on getting back to the states, and then I could focus on this soulfinder thing.

My thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful, tall girl started talking to me.

"Hi, I'm Crystal. It's so nice to finally meet you. This is Phee." She said, gesturing toward the girl beside her.

"I'm Erin, it nice to meet you too"

"Okay, then I will leave you three to get ready for the flight." Victor said before he left me with the two girls who I had only just met.

"Well come on, we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in." Crystal said. Not sure about how I felt about that statement I slowly followed her into the toilet.

"I'm afraid that you will need to use a wig and contact lenses, for the passport we got for you you've got read hair and green eyes." I smiled at the memory of the mission where I used that passport. It was my first mission after graduation, I was so nervous, even though I only had to trail a man suspected of smuggling drugs around Dublin. I was brought back from memory lane when Crystal coughed and then I noticed that she was holding some clothes out for me.

"We didn't know your size so we just went with a pair of stretchy leggings, an oversize sweatshirt, a tank top and a stretchy sports bra, figuring that it would fit most people. Oh, and we have a towel over there if you want to wash before you change."

I heard the girl Phee make a loud gasp when I pulled of my shabby t-shirt, I hadn't thought about the fact that my skin was completely covered in bruises and burns, or the fact that it's not normal to have multi colored skin. I quickly washed off the worst of the dirt and sweat that I had been covered in since my trip through the tunnel. I have never really been shy about changing clothes in front of other girls, because I have been attending different boarding schools for as long as I can remember, so I'm used to girls being around all the time. I pulled off my pants, and changed into the clothes

Crystal had given me. The sweatshirt was very big on me even for an oversized one but the rest of the clothes I almost filled out. I was just about to wash the blood on the side of my face and in my hair off when Crystal came over.

"Let me help with that." She said sounding a little concerned, so I handed her the wet towel and she started carefully rubbing of the blood, apparently Xav had healed it so much so there were only a small wound left.

"I think we need to pull your hair up into a bun or something, before you put on the wig." Phee said.

"Yes, I know a smart way to do it so you can't see a bump in the back of my head, I just need an elastic and a couple of bobby pins." I said.

"There should be some in this bag, but they have probably fallen down in the bottom." Phee said as she started pulling random stuff out from a bag. "Yes, here they are."

I took the elastics and bobby pens she was handing me, and started to pull my hair into a very loose bun and then arranging the hair with the bobby pens so it layed almost flat into my head, ignoring the pain in my ribs as I did so. When I was done, Phee handed me a red-haired wig that I pulled on and secured with bobby pens.

"Do you also know how to put in these contact lenses?"

"Yes." I said and opened the pack of contact lenses, and placing them in my eyes, and remembering how much I hated the feeling of poking myself in the eyes as I did so.

"Now, all you need is a little makeup." Crystal said a little excited.

_(Time gap)_

I looked in the mirror to see the final result and admired the tiny freckles Crystal had drawn on the bridge of my nose and the top of my cheeks, and thanking god that I hadn't got much sun for a long time, so my completion matched the typical pale skin of a ginger.

"We should properly go join the others since we have to leave soon." Cammie said, she had joined us while we had done my makeup so she also could wash and change clothes.

When we got out to the cars, everyone was waiting for us and I had barely gotten there before a small woman gave me a big hug and I immediately froze. I had never been big on hugs and after one and a half years (exactly 19 months, 573 days or 13 752 hours) of being in prison with regular 'interrogations' (lets just say they use some methods that violate human rights) hadn't helped in that case.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review, fave and follow.**

 **I probably won't be able update, so often from now on because I'm already started in school again. But I will keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!**

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, and honestly I don't even have a good excuse other than that I have been super busy with school and work, plus struggling with writers blog. Once again sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Erin's pov.**

After the nine hour long flight I could finally stretch my body, and ease the pain in my a$s there started aching just as the pilot announced that we had to stay seated, because he was starting the landing proses. Thanks to one more of that guy Xavier's little treatments and 5 hours sleep, in one of those comfy first-class private jet seats, I feel as good as new. I tried to talk a little with Victor, but I felt awkward considering I barely know him and I sensed that he expected we spend the rest of our life's together, witch sort of freaked me out. With my dad being a no-show and my mom being of on missions, I quickly learned not to be dependent one anyone and that might also be the explanation on why I'm not big on commitment's. So instead, I spend the time talking to my mom, catching up on what happened since I left for my mission. When we entered the airport, we said goodbye to Zach and Cammie, because they currently live in London, I could understand from Cammie that they moved around a lot. Therefore we had to split up almost immediately, Liz however joined us back to the states.

When we found the gate for our flight to Washington D. C. my mom pulled Victor away for a little talk in private. When they returned a couple of minutes later both with grim expressions and my mom said:

\- Honey can we talk for a minute. That's when I got nervous, she only calls me honey when there is something she feels guilty about. Like when she had to infiltrate a fancy party on Christmas eve, when I was 12, and I therefore had to stay home alone or when she got a mission and couldn't be there for my 16th birthday.

\- Look sweetie I'm really sorry, but I'm not going with you back to the states, I have to return to my mission. Every second I'm gone the risk of my cover being blown gets bigger and bigger, it was a big risk even leaving to come and help rescue you at this crucial state in the mission. Of course, there was no way I would not be there to help get you out of there, but now I really have to get back. I also talked to Victor and he agreed that it would probably be best, if you stayed with him, at his parents house, he has already asked for two extra weeks of vacation, so he can be there with you. That way you wouldn't be alone and it would give you a chance to get to know each other, you are soulfinders after all.

\- Okay, but be careful. I didn't know how I felt about living with Victor and his parents, they seemed nice and all, but I barely knew them. But I knew that it wouldn't help to argue with my mother, since she always end up getting her will, if I didn't know better I would think that it was her savant power.

\- I will, but before I leave I want you to promise me that you won't stress your recovery. Take the time you need. I also want you to understand that if you don't want to continue in this business you have my full support.

\- I know mom, and I promise that I won't stress my recovery. I'm just not sure that I can give it up yet, I didn't spend all my life preparing for this just to give it up.

\- I get it, but just give it some time before you decide.

\- I will.

\- Thanks, but now I really have to leave, because my plane is boarding. She said and hugged me, at first I froze, but I quickly relaxed in the familiarity of my mother's hug. Bye sweetheart, I love you so much.

\- Bye mom, love you too. I said back while fighting not to cry.

I'm usually not this emotional, but before Victor came along I didn't think I would ever get to see here again, and now she is already leaving. I managed to hold back the tears back until she was out of sight, I didn't want her to see me cry, because I knew that it would just make it even harder for her to leave, and I understood that she wouldn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary. I quickly ran to the toilet to wash my face, and reapply my makeup, so people wouldn't notice that my freckles were disappearing and to erase all traces of the tears, before returning to the others.

When I found my way back, they all looked at me with pity in their eyes, and I guessed that my mom had been by to say goodbye to them on the way to her flight. I immediately felt a strong urge to go back to the toilet, I had always hated it, when people pitied me.

Luckily, people were already starting to board the plane, so I just hurried gathering the little luggage I had, and moved to stand in line, away from the awkward silence. Soon after Victor and Liz joined me.

I ended up sitting in the middle seat, between Liz and Victor, Victor being the one sitting at the window.

\- I guess, I'll be living at your parents' house then. Mind, telling me where that is? I asked Victor, figuring that it would be to rude to just pretend that he didn't exist and just talk to Liz.

\- Wrickenridge, a small town, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, mainly known for having a lot of snow in winter, making it a good place to ski.

\- Sounds lovely. I said, with a small smile, but it felt forced so I dropped it and turned to chat a little with Liz, before I decided to get some sleep.

 **Victor's pov.**

I had made sure that I would end up sitting next to Erin when we received our tickets. It worked out even better than I had hoped after sensing that she wasn't comfortable with the whole soulfinder thing. She had actually initiated a conversation when we were sat in our seats, it was a short conversation, but I was just glad that that she at least seemed willing to try making it work.

Erin was fast asleep, only 20 min. after the plane had left the ground. Not long after her head fell onto my shoulder, it an electric spark of joy through my body to be so close to my soulfinder. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at how beautiful and peaceful she looked when sleeping, and even dough she probably is one of the strongest persons I know she also seemed incredible fragile, like she could break if I as much as just touched her.

It didn't take long before I fell asleep myself.

I was woken from the best sleep I had had in weeks, when someone started poking my arm and talking to me.

\- Wake up you two sleepy heads. It took a little while before I realized that the smiling blond girl there where poking my arm were Liz, the girl Erin went to school with. Thinking of Erin I now noticed that she were wrapped up in my arms, snoring ever so slightly, whit her head resting on my chest. Chuckling a little when I realized we must have ended up like that while we both were sleeping for that was certainly not how we were sat when I fell asleep. My chuckling must have woken Erin, because she started to stir and open her eyes. I released my arms from around her, since I didn't want to freak her out, I immediately missed the comfort and warmth we had shared.

\- Sorry guys, but we are landing in 45 min. so I figured that I should wake you now so you could eat and get ready to leave the plane, also if you need to go to the toilet before the pilot starts the landing proses you can still make it.

\- Yes, thanks Liz. I said, Erin still seemed to be half asleep, so I puffed gently to her side and asked.

\- Do you need to go to the toilet?

\- No, I'll just wait till we are at the airport.

\- By the way, you were both asleep when they came around with food, and you looked so peaceful so I decided to by you some sandwiches instead of waking you up, hope that's okay. Liz said while handing each of us a sandwich.

\- Thanks Liz, that's great. Answered Erin before I had a chance, so I just said thank you for the sandwich, before unwrapping it and eating it.

A/N:

Hope you liked it!

 **IMPORTANT:**

I have some sad news, I feel kind of stuck in this story, originally I had a lot more planned than this. But right now I have some ideas to some stories of you own aka. Not a fanfic, that I really want to work on, I really hope that you will understand this. Therefore I would like to ask you if you would prefer that I put this story on hold, for an unknown period of time or if you rather would have me rounding of the story in a couple of chapters during the next weeks? Please let me know what you would prefer in the comments.

No matter the result I still plan on posting a chapter during next week.


End file.
